My Hero's Soul
by The Eternal King
Summary: Izuku is a four year old is wondering if he is ever going to get a quirk. In this world, a voice responds to his hope, from a realm of Ash and Cinder and Lightning.
1. Beginning of an Age

The Soul.

One of the most mysterious things in the world, yet, religions place it on a pedestal of death and destruction.

It appears to those who may perceive them as a culmination of the good and evil a person has committed during their finite existence in the mortal coil.

At least, that's how it is said to be.

You see, what is told in stories of heroes and monsters and demons is not the true nature of a soul. The Soul, at its base, is the will and power of the creature it inhabits. What they tell you about it is flawed to it's core ideals.

Humanity makes many of these mistakes, and as such their Gods are prone to is as much as humans are, though they won't admit it.

One such mistake was the transference of a Soul.

* * *

He was confused.

One could forgive him for feeling this, as his current situation is abnormal. One moment he was challenged by the Ashen One, the Lord seeker, for his Soul. (_was he never satisfied?_)

And in the moment of the inevitable death (_nobody had ever managed to stave off death, he had only hoped his would not have arrived early_), his Soul was transferred to, not the Undead champion, but to a realm beyond.

He was not unfamiliar with the process of transference of the Soul. He was also quite confident this was _not how it was done_. Now he, The Nameless King (_was this his name?_) was chained to a mortal (_not cursed, curious_), confined in his body, and unable to even comprehend what had happened during the process of transfer (_blame the undead, it's his fault_.)

He was, however, able to detect what was happening outside the mortal's body, though poorly. So when he felt an explosion being directed at the _mortal body_ that contained him, he _may_ have panicked.

And when your a God with the power to level a nation with little effort, it's a bad thing when you panic.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day.

First, his quirk had still not appeared, and he was beginning to lose hope that it would ever develop. Second, Kacchan had gotten more aggressive since he got his quirk, and had started being mean to him. Third, the blond had been bullying someone, so he tried to protect them.

Of course, this was Kacchan, so when he protected the other kid, he only managed to turn the explosives users ire on him. With emphasis on _explosive_.

"_Well"_ the green headed child thought "_At least I'm trying to protect someon-" _when a flash of seething lightning erupted from him, shielding him from the blast of fire; as well as scorching everything within a few feet.

The attacker stumbled back, barely avoiding the yellow light, but his fingers were still managed to be singed. The lackeys that had been walking forwards towards him with arrogant smirks froze, surprised and afraid of the power he had wielded.

The greenette himself barely understood what had happened. He had suddenly felt a rush of power appear from a place outside his body, yet inside of him all at once, and then his _friend_ had backed away with burnt fingers.

In his amazement, he never saw the look of fright that Kacchan and the others were giving him. He never noticed when the kid he was protecting run away. And he never noticed when Kacchan had retreated away from the park.

He got up and started running home, still dazzled with the burst of Lightning that had saved him. He basically kicked the door down in his haste to get to his mother, and when he arrived at her location, he gave her a look of absolute joy, and spoke the words that the original Izuku had never been able to say.

"Mom, I have a quirk! I can be a Hero!"

_All men are not created equal._

_But any God is better than the best of men._


	2. Confusion

**Yo!**

**I thought that the third chapter was too short, so I fused it with the second. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We have been over this already.**

* * *

The Nameless King was stumped.

Having lived thousands of years was of no help in his current endeavor, as he had no prior experience being a conscious Soul within a Mortal. Searching for a way of escape bore no fruit, neither did attempting to access the Mortals bodily functions.

What he discovered, however, surprised him.

It appeared that he had access to the Mortals memories, though he had no way of shaping or changing them, he _could _view them. And after searching through the memories of the now named "Midoriya", he had come to the reluctant conclusion that the child he inhabited was from a different world, and if not that, a different realm entirely.

He was intrigued by the so called "Quirks" of this world. These humans had evolved to hold more power than the humans from his home, though they respectively had become undead.

To his great surprise, there were Quirks in this world that were approaching that of the power of a Knight of Gwyn, such as Ciaran. This All Might in particular caught his attention, his power rivaling even some drakes, though not his dear friend.

That last thought jolted his nonexistent body. What had happened to the King of the Storm? He had abandoned his companion when he was needed most, so what had occurred at the Archwyvern Peak? He chose not to continue this line of thought, as it would only bring him sadness.

He supposed if he truly was trapped inside this pitiful Human, he might as well get comfortable.

* * *

Izuku sat, frozen.

He had just been told by the doctor that he shouldn't have gotten a Quirk, he had the extra toe joint. By all rights, he should be Quirkless.

But there really isn't any other way to explain how a four year old managed to produce electricity from his body, now is there?

"I just don't understand how he did it." said the doctor, looking over his x-rays a fifth time. No matter how many times he looked at it, the photo remained unchanged "this contradicts everything we've learned about Quirk manifestation since their appearance."

"M-Maybe part of his Quirk is that he had the extra joint," Inko Midoriya questioned, trying to be hopeful "it's h-happened before right?"

"Maybe, but for now, it would appear that your child now has a rather powerful Quirk. I am going to have you sign this to confirm the fact, since it rarely occurs that part of the quirk includes an extra toe joint." he said, pulling out a stack of papers.

* * *

Time passed quickly for him. The Nameless King explored the limited space available within the Soul, poking around for the Quirk the boy was supposed to possess.

His lack of success in finding it convinced him that the kid did not have a Quirk to call his own; thus he reasoned that the boy required assistance, or he would be slaughtered by the more powerful Humans of this planet.

He shook his non-existent head, realizing that he would probably regret it later.

_Oh well, it's not like I have anything better to do._

* * *

He sat in his backyard, gazing at his open hands with searing intensity. He had been about to practice with his Quirk, but quickly ran into a problem. He had no idea how to activate it. He didn't even know what it did, aside from the fact that it produced electricity.

Looking up after a while, having decided to improvise as he went, he tensed, trying to produce the feeling of power that his Quirk gave him. After about five minutes of looking constipated, he slumped in defeat.

He then started waving his arms, trying to reproduce the actions that had led up to his Quirks activation.

Izuku felt something happen. It felt and sounded like a grunt of annoyance, but it came from within himself. After being frozen for a moment, he felt the burst of power that was synonymous with the activation of his Quirk.

Unlike the first time he used his Quirk, it was rather pathetic this time, only enough to make his hair stand on end. Frowning in annoyance, he frustratedly fixed his hair into its usual ruffled state.

With a sigh of disappointment he turned back to the house, realizing that he should probably read up on electric Quirks to see how they work.

* * *

The Nameless King found out a _tad_ too late that Mortal Souls don't react very well when Divine power is used within them. Gazing at the small rip in the Human Soul, he elected to do something stupid and reckless. He poked it with his Swordspear. Nothing happened. He poked it again. This time, it twitched.

And so it went, poke, twitch, poke, twitch.

After about five minutes of this, The Firstborn, got bored; _again_. Why was there nothing exciting to do in a Soul? Glancing around for what must've been the hundredth time, spotting absolutely nothing, he once again arrived to a thought. It was a similar thought that had brought down kingdoms, for one reason. It was absolutely _stupid_. But he did it anyway.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ He reasoned. He then did what no other God ever did voluntarily.

He split his power.

Not too much of it, mind you; just enough to produce one or two good Lightning Spears. He then placed the portion of might next to the tear in the Soul. Taking a deep breath, and bracing for the potential repercussions for his next action, he sealed the tear with the pure Lightning, irreversibly fusing his power and Izuku's.

He opened his eyes, staring incredulously at the now healed, and sparking, rip.

_Seriously? No reaction?_

Contemplating poking it again, he felt a tug, and darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Going to school was harder than normal the next day.

Izuku had, in his excitement, forgotten how Katsuki had been treated at school when it was found out he had a powerful Quirk. His entire class clamoring for his attention, granting him praises full of jealousy and ashen joy.

The greenette had been hoping to avoid this by sitting in the corner, but they tracked him down like bloodhounds. Katsuki himself had been throwing glares at the green headed boy, but wasn't stupid enough, or angry enough, to confront him about what happened in the park.

When the teacher finally called everyone to their seats, he breathed a sigh of relief.

This was going to be a rough day.

* * *

He woke.

He couldn't tell how long it had been, as there was nothing in the Mortal Soul to measure time with, accurately at least.

Remembering what he had done, he grimaced, wondering what had made him think it would be a good idea. Finding the part of the Soul he had fixed, it was holding up amazingly. He beheld in awe what must've been the first mix of Divine and Mortal Souls.

This couldn't keep happening. If he did this every time the Human needed assistance, they would both die long before the end of their natural lifespans. The Nameless King nodded sagely, he needed to find something else to help him with.

Mentally reviewing what The Firstborn could offer, he came up strangely short.

Seath was a jealous lord, never wishing to share his knowledge, so sorceries were out. He never had interest anyways.

Pyromancies were much the same. He had never needed a Flame, and the Witch of Izalith never offered, so it was similarly off limits.

Soul reinforcement had promise, but alas, he had a meager supply of Souls, considering he himself _was_ a Soul.

Looks like the Mortal must draw on their mixed power. That was the best, and possibly the only, option. He hated waiting.

Then he caught a flash of color.

The rift was _glowing_. Through it, he could spy out the forms of children, laughing and playing. What was this? Using what little he could sense outside of the Soul, he quickly deduced that it was a gateway to his hosts viewpoint. Though he considered stabbing it to see if he could escape, he decided against it. He didn't want to ruin his only form of entertainment.

_Well, at least I won't be bored anymore._


	3. A Giant

**Sorry for making the last chapter so short, but I got sick that week. I kinda made a time skip, I hate the idea of doing this, but it's sorta necessary for story purposes.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I have an aversion to writing speech, so I'll try to fix that. I also have never written combat, so I may need help with that.**

**Note that I did half of this at 1 am and was running on about 5 hours of sleep so point out any errors I made.**

**Let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Years passed for both of them. The King Whose Name Shall Not Be Spoken poured over the knowledge of a child, watching the world through the crack in a Mortal Soul.

He learnt of Earth and its inhabitants. He memorized the names of those in this world with power, names like All Might, Endeavor, and many other titles. He gleaned information from schools; not of sorcerers, but of children.

He reminisced of the world he existed in previously. Wondered what had happened to those he remembered; his friend King of the Storm, his first knight Ornstein. He recalled the deeds his father committed, the path he had taken starting and ending with the Flame.

He remembered his adventures and battles.

_Learn and remember, that's all he could accomplish now._

* * *

With Midoriya, it couldn't be more different. Days melted into each other, creating a continuous chain of repeatable moments.

People claiming themselves as friends came and went, never to stay and linger. Most were attracted by the rumors of his Quirk of Lightning and Thunder, but were soon disappointed by his difficulty in using it.

Only three things in his uninterrupted life stayed consistent. School, the source of a pittance of knowledge compared to the monumental amount of information within his mind.

His reluctant companion, Katsuki Bakugo, source of many of his problems.

And a new arrival at his school, stubbornly accompanying him on his relatively short journey, Ashido Mina, and her own companion, Kirishima Eijiro.

Years passed, being accompanied by a reluctant blonde, an excitable pinkette, and a *cough* "manly" person.

_Maybe he could get used to this._

* * *

He had a stupid idea. _**Again**_.

In his defense, he was really bored. The vessel was currently in a class involving something called math. If he had to name one thing in his life he hated right now, it would be Gwyn, though this was a **close** second.

His idea was: what if he threw a Lightning Spear through the gap in the Mortal's Soul? It couldn't hurt him to try, though it would probably hurt someone else.

As he internally debated the morality of chucking Lightning at a Human, the "lesson" (read: torture) continued, dragging on and on and _on_. The King thought he had felt the pain of Hollows before, but now he knew true suffering.

The Firstborn came to a conclusion. It was either kill the teacher, or live in agony for another five minutes. Maybe this was a little excessive, but it was the only thing he could think of doing. At least he wasn't casting a Sunlight Spear; now _that_ was excessive.

He began gathering the miniature amount of Divine power required for a Lightning Spear, the lecture continuing. He materialized the crackling javelin within his palm, winding up for his throw.

"**Lightning Spe-**" his roar of defiance to the tyranny of numbers was cut short by a ringing bell, signalling the end of the class. The spear that had already been pitched dissolved before reaching the rift.

He sat his slowly solidifying form down on the foggy ground of the Soul, screaming in annoyance before sighing. "_At least it was over_" he thought as his Mortal walked home with his friends.

* * *

"C'mon Midoriya, were gonna miss the train!"

Turning away from the pile that consisted of his school supplies, he was greeted with the advancing sight of Mina, flanked by an exasperated Kirishima and an annoyed Katsuki.

"One second!" he responded while shoving everything in a bag. Shrugging it on, he followed them into the bright outdoors.

"Just ten more months before the UA entrance exams!" spoke a cheerful Mina, waving her arms excitedly. Kirishima quickly followed suit, grinning widely and putting his sharpened teeth on display.

"Shut the fuck up, you've been going on about the exam for the past week!" Bakugo said gruffly, looking annoyed by just being near them.

"Kacchan, don't be rude." Midoriya grinned, obviously used to this.

They had been friends for years, having met the most recent additions of Mina and Kirishima during fourth grade. The duo had initially complained about the vulgar way that Bakugo spoke, but later on learned how to tease and joke about it.

They continued to converse and joke on their way to the train, showcasing their familiarity to any who would bother to listen, though none did.

Halfway to the train, the conversation turned back to UA.

"I heard that all the teachers there are Pro Heroes! Imagine that!" Kirishima exclaimed, adopting Mina's trademark bubbly attitude for a moment.

"Yeah, President Mic, Midnight, and Cementoss are all teachers there!" exclaimed Midoriya, putting his vast Hero knowledge to use. "I even heard that the chef is a Pro!"

The conversation continued in a similar vein, discussing various Pro's that worked at UA, then broadening into Hero's in general.

"Hey Midoriya, any new Heroes that you wanna tell us about?" asked a curious Mina as they entered an underpass.

"Well, there's the new Hero Mt. La-" his response was cut short by a gurgling noise coming from behind them. They all turned, with Katsuki already having explosions coming from his palms.

Sludge ejecting itself from the sewers wasn't the first thing they imagined seeing though. It leered at them with bulging eyes, grinning a muddy smile.

"You'll be a perfect disguise to get away from _him_." with that, it lunged at them, tentacles composed of foul smelling material reaching towards them.

They react quickly, either stepping back or, in Katsuki's case, launching explosions at the appendages. They blew apart easily, but reformed just as quickly, grabbing at them. It missed, though it was a close call, Mina having to stumble back to avoid it as Katsuki continued to barrage it.

She responded by throwing acid at it. However, since it was liquid, it didn't do anything spectacular. It simply fizzled a bit, then was swallowed by the waste-like fluid.

Kirishima was having equal results, his Quirk being incompatible with the situation. Whenever he hit the sludge with rocky fists, it simply warped around the pathetic attempt at an attack. Izuku was perhaps the worst off, as his Quirk seemed to activate randomly and destructively, and they had no idea if it would trigger in such a situation. Making it worse, he was frozen in fear, staring at the seething body of their attacker.

And so, it fell to Katsuki to take care of the sludge, though he himself was struggling in doing so, the foes body reforming itself whenever it was separated.

"Just let me take over your bodies, it will only hurt for a minute!" the man exclaimed when he was affronted with yet another blast.

"I don't think so, fucker!" bit back Katsuki, his temper showing through.

Before it could go on any farther, the manhole was once again used as an exit.

"Do not worry citizens, for I am here!" All Might yelled out catchphrase, settling into a light stance, before throwing his fist forward in an explosion of momentum and power. The resulting winds pushed the muck apart in a way that Katsuki's explosions could not.

With a large splattering sound, the muddy body of the offender was painted all over the tunnel, too spread out to reform.

"Thank you for assisting in the capture of this Villain, citizens!" thanked All Might as he swiftly gathered up the unconscious criminal within a bottle.

"No, thank you for saving us All Might!" exclaimed an ecstatic Kirishima. The others were in similar states of excitement. Bakugo scowled less, Mina's eyes were as wide as they could go with a grin equally as wide, and Midoriya had stars in his eyes.

"Your welcome citizen, now I must go hand this evil doer to someone who can contain him!" with that he ran off in a trail of dust.

They stood there, stunned for a solid minute before they burst out in celebrations.

"We just got saved by All Might, can you believe it!" exclaimed Izuku, looking like he was about to explode. Katsuki turned to him with mock annoyance on his face.

"Stop acting like we just met god, Deku!" though his bright grin betrayed his true feelings.

After another while, they finally calmed down from their high, they bit each other goodbye, splitting up to reach their separate trains.

When Izuku was walking to his station, he mentally reviewed what had happened. He could have run for help. He could have distracted the Villain. He should have done anything other be useless. He had been a detriment to his friends, and he resolved to fix that promptly.

He looked up, only to find that he had already missed his train. He gaped in surprise, uncomprehending of the sight before him

'Kacchan's train should still be at the station! Maybe if I hurry, I'll be able to catch it!' Midoriya though as he ran through the throngs of people separating his station and his blonde friend.

A resounding blast tore his attention away from his mad dash to his alternative route home.

Fire raged along the buildings on the street parallel to his, the structures crumbling. Smoke billowed out of shattered windows and door frames were ripped open. At the center of it all, a small band of Heroes were surrounding a living goo from a respectable distance.

Izuku gasped. He recognized that sludge. It was the sludge that had attacked them under the bridge!

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that he had taken a hostage. Explosions rang out, seemingly echoing their creators panic.

Midoriya was once again gripped by terror. He was useless. He couldn't do anything to help, not without his Quirk!

But wait, hadn't All Might captured him scant minutes ago? If so, how did he get free? And where was All Might?

The oozing monstrosity turned to face the spectating gathering, revealing the face of the captive. Red eyes that matched that of his best friend, with hair to go along with them caused him to end his speculation and acted on instinct.

He ran out from the crowd, ignoring their yells of fear and warning. He sprinted headlong into a situation he had neither control nor power over. He ran to save his friend, and run he did.

The Heroes foe shifted his beady eyes to the onrushing object, seemingly recognizing the greenette.

"YOU! I know you! Your one of the _other_ kids that escaped me! This time, you won't get away!"

With appendages that moved faster than they had any right to be, it flowed towards him with the intention to envelop him. Midoriya tried his level best to avoid them, but there were to many and they were too fast. His leg was latched onto and from there, he knew it was over.

Being rooted in place, he was unable to escape the wriggling tentacles that washed over him.

He only hoped that Kacchan would be okay.

* * *

A problem.

It was the cause of catastrophes, of extinction events and the fall of kingdom's. It also created progress, forcing creatures to adapt and overcome these issues.

The situation Gwyn's Firstborn Son found himself in was that of the former. His vessel had began so well, but it had ended in disaster. His host was now running out of oxygen and time, being trapped within the murky liquid that the Human was composed of.

He sighed in relief finally coming to the perfect miracle for the occasion. So what if it caused heavy collateral damage? It didn't affect him, so why should he care?

He chanted the first words of the annoyingly required chant.

"**-Thus with the might of the First Flame, Gwyn and his army brought down upon the dragons strength unfathomable, unrelenting in its devastation, the WRATH OF THE GODS**."

With the end of the chant came the customary glow and runes of a completed miracle. He had cast it alongside the wound in the Mortal's Soul in hopes to reduce the damage done to his residence. He couldn't keep sealing wounds every time his holder placed himself in danger.

He could only hope it would be enough, though he wouldn't be adverse to chucking a Sunlight Spear or two at the disgusting visage of the enemy.

* * *

**2000 words, let's go!**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I'm so tired right now that I can't write right now. It will be continued, I can promise you that, but for now, I encourage you to just take what I've written and accept that I am human with human limits.**

**Anyways, see you later! (****_yay_****)**


	4. Bonfire

**I have returned! Mostly alive! Whoo! **

**I remind you that I post whenever I have the time, conveniently always being every week on Monday. However, I still want to apologize for the week long delay, I just wasn't feeling up to it.**

**This chapter will be waaaaaaaaay less serious. Mainly because I feel like it, but also because I'm tired of being eloquent (doesn't mean I'll stop though).**

**I want to actually encourage any writers that read this to actually try something like this. I feel like I'm not doing this idea justice.**

**I'm not going to stop writing, because: a) I need practice and b) I want to be an author dammit, so I really can't stop (not true, but it helps to keep me focused).**

**I also suck at writing fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Pain.

That was all Izuku could feel in that moment. It felt like a thousand hands were grabbing and pulling and shoving his organs. Pain, Pain, _Pain, __**Pain, PAIN**_.

He didn't care when the slime was ruthlessly thrown away. He didn't care when All Might showed up and blew the villain to pieces. He didn't care when he was picked up. He didn't care when he was placed on a stretcher. He only wanted the pain to leave.

Unfortunately, there was nobody nearby with a healing Quirk.

Fortunately, he has a God on his side. You know, the one that can use _Miracles_.

* * *

_Slap_

The sound of a facepalm was simply imagined, but the effect was still there.

In his defence, the King didn't know it would've caused _that_ much damage to his Soul. Now, it was riddled with holes that leaked strength.

Shit, he was going to have to use another Miracle, wasn't he? He still hasn't tested the effects of healing Miracles yet, and he _really_ didn't want to find out with a trial by fire.

_Not much else to do but try_.

He would try Heal first, then try something like Soothing Sunlight. Of course it depended on the reaction, but he didn't really want to die, sooooooo…

"**...With a bead of sweat traveling down his face, the doctor sealed the wound, cleansing the body of its distress and misery, with hands which HEAL.**" he intoned, the final mantra echoing with Divine energy, filling the gaping tears within the Soul.

He stared.

That… was not supposed to happen. Heal was the weakest Miracle, and it had acted like a Great Heal. He had no clue what had happened. That was NOT how Miracles worked.

He rubbed his forehead; it was going to be a _looooong_ existence.

* * *

It is well known that the Midoriya family cries very easily.

Luckily, Izuku is not stereotypical.

Unfortunately, he's still prone to panicking easily.

Thus, he appropriately sat up ramrod straight when he realized he was in a hospital.

The room was dark, what little he could make out of it was thanks to the faint light arriving through the thin curtains of his room. The walls were the classic starch white, the moonlight reflecting off them well, allowing him to more easily see the numerous chairs placed near them. Machines surrounded his hospital bed, beeping quietly as the background noise to his thoughts.

The room was vacant, Izuku being the exception. A few "get well soon" cards were left stacked neatly on the small table at his side. Easily, he was able to tell that his friends had left him the cards, though it was mostly the themes that gave it away. Mina's was pink, Katsuki's was orange and black, and Kirishima's was… manly. Enough said.

Izuku leaned back on the pathetic excuse for a pillow, closing his eyes and wondering why he had passed out like that. The last thing he remembered was… Kacchan! His eyes shot open, once again full of panic.

What had happened to him? Was he okay? Was he hurt? If he was saved, then by who? Izuku's mental ramblings slowly started spilling out into the physical world, beginning his iconic mumble. Unlike the vast majority of the time, there was nobody here to end his breathless spree of words.

He ended up mumbling for a long time; far longer than what should have been physically possible. Once he had finished his tangent, he was quickly embraced by the grip of rest, still exhausted by his ordeal.

* * *

**...Crap**

**Sorry for not making this that lengthy, but I had a bad week(x2).**

**I will (try) to continue to write this, but don't expect much. I have other ideas that I'm tempted to write, the only thing stopping me being this story.**

**For now however, I'm going to write a bunch of scattered chapters separately.**

**What I mean by that is: I might write the USJ, then after that I might write the Sports Festival, etc.**

**...Ok I lied. I'm definitely going to do that.**


End file.
